1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developer container that stores an image forming developer and a method of manufacturing a developer container that stores an image forming developer. The present invention further relates to a developing device, a processing unit, and an image forming apparatus each including a developer container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrographic image forming apparatuses, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, or a multifunction peripheral with functions of such image forming apparatuses, consume toner that works as a developer in accordance with image forming and electrographic image forming apparatuses are supplied with toner so as not to deplete the toner in the developing device. A method of performing replacement with a toner cartridge filled with toner is known as a supply method. The toner cartridge is replaced, for example, in a way that the top cover provided to the top surface of an image forming apparatus is opened, the used toner cartridge in the apparatus is detached, and a new toner cartridge is attached in a given position in the apparatus.
It is desirable that used toner cartridges that are replaced be reused from the perspective of environment protection. In order to reuse a cartridge, the inside of the cartridge is cleaned to remove residual toner. However, disassembling the toner cartridge to clean it leads to a complex work, which increases the cost disadvantages. In view of such circumstances, there has been a demand for toner cartridges from which residual toner can be removed without disassembling the toner cartridges in order for reusing the toner cartridges, etc. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-306576 discloses a toner container that satisfies the demand. The toner container includes a suction hole formed on one end surface for sucking residual toner and at least one air inflow hole formed in the vicinity of the corner that is opposed to the suction hole.
On the other hand, an increase in the number of times a toner cartridge is leads to a problem of strength degradation of the toner cartridge. In order to prevent excessive reuse of the toner cartridge, it is desired to determine whether the toner cartridge to be reused is a new cartridge or a reuse cartridge that has been already used (confirm the history of the toner cartridge). The toner container disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 7-306576 requires sealing of the air inflow hole with a seal member etc. regardless whether it is a new one or a reuse one and thus, when the toner container is attached to the image forming apparatus, it is difficult to specify whether the toner container is a new one or a reuse one from only the appearance of the toner container.
In view of the above-described circumstances, there is a need to provide a developer container that provides both cleaning efficiency and easy check on a history.